


early mornings and burnt pancakes

by JMGAngel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, neither of them are perfect but theyre doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: Hinata has an early morning surprise for Komaeda for his birthday.(Happy Birthday Komaeda Nagito!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	early mornings and burnt pancakes

Komaeda wakes up with a jolt. He’s alone in bed, which up until recently wouldn’t have been concerning. But now, it was.

It was almost sort of nice to think about, the loneliness wasn't comforting anymore. However, not right now.

It never feels nice when Hinata leaves him alone.

Slowly, groggily, Komaeda forced himself to look around his—their—tiny apartment. Future Foundation had been letting them outside the island a lot lately to work out in the field. It was slowly starting to feel like a home. More than those cottages ever did anyway.

There’s light on in the kitchen, but of course they always leave the light on. Still, if the light wasn’t on in Hinata’s office, then he wasn’t working himself to death, and if he wasn’t working himself to death he had to be in the kitchen.

_Or he could have left you. How could you blame him?_

Komaeda tried his damndest to silence that stupid, unsessant, _correct_ voice. Hinata didn’t like it when he demeaned himself. Even if it was true.

No more of that.

Komaeda forced himself out of bed, walking towards the kitchen, “Hinata-kun?”

“Shit!” Hinata turns around quickly, “Oh. Komaeda, sorry I didn’t hear you wake up.”

“What time is it? Because you’re up awful early,” Komaeda frowns.

Hinata looks flustered, “It’s only six. I was just…cooking.”

“I can see that.”

“C’mon it’s too early to start being that way.”

“You mean a jerk? You don’t have to spare my feelings, Hinata-kun.”

“Komaeda…”

“So what are you cooking?”

Hinata sighs, deciding to let it go, “Pancakes.”

“Why?”

“For breakfast.”

“Geez, don’t be so rude!” Komaeda laughed, “I’m asking why you didn’t wait! I could have helped you, you know.”

“But, that wouldn’t be fair,” Hinata groaned.

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because…it’s y’know.”

“You can do it.”

“You’re so…! Because it’s your birthday! I know you don’t like talking about it but…”

Hinata is still talking but Komaeda can’t bring himself to listen. So it _is_ his birthday, huh? The days blended together most of the time.

“Are you sure, Hinata-kun?”

“What?” Hinata looked genuinely baffled, “Yeah. Why?”

Because there’s no shiver running up his spine. Because there’s no uneasiness in the air. Because it feels normal and he feels normal and this isn’t okay it should t be okay, why isn’t everything burning around him why is his life starting to feel normal he _isn’t_ normal, isn’t not right—

“Komaeda?”

He swallows down the bile in his throat and forces himself to smile, “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just wondering how I could have missed it. I'm strange, huh?”

Evidently, Hinata decides his best bet is to ignore the obvious lie, “Is your memory worsening? You have been forgetful lately…”

“I’m fine,” Komaeda cracks his wrist with a satisfying pop. He wonders how much force it would take to break it, “Just a bit tired is all.”

Hinata’s frown just deepens, “You fell asleep with your prosthetic on again. What have I told you about that?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Komaeda huffs.

“Yes it is,” Komaeda never likes it when Hinata is this forceful with him. Well, he does sometimes, but that is a totally different and not PG story. When Hinata gets like this he won’t listen to you, he just wants you to agree and submit to his opinion. In a class trial it could be entertaining. Now, not so much.

“I’m not your patient, Hinata-kun! You don’t have to treat me like a child!”

Hinata flinches. Komaeda somewhat understands, it was a bit of a low blow, “Sorry…it’s just, you know I worry.”

“I do, but Hinata-kun?”

“Yes?”

“I think you’re burning the pancakes.”

“Crap!”

Komaeda laughs, not entirely, but mainly, at him, “So embarrassing…I expected better out of the Ultimate chef.”

Hinata just glared at him.

“No response? Well, that’s _boring_.”

“Ha-ha. You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” Hinata’s voice was cold and well, bored, but his lips quirked up in a smile that betrayed his apathy.

“Are you almost done?” Komaeda whined, throwing his arms around Hinata’s neck, “I’m _so_ hungry!”

“What? It’s not even six thirty!”

“But I’m hungry. C’mon, Hinata-kun! It’s my birthday!”

“You are just too much,” he’s exasperated in the fondest possible way and it makes Komaeda’s heart explode with the thought.

He’s even pretty sure it’s not a heart attack! What luck!

“Go lay down,” Hinata coaxes, “I’m almost done.”

“ _Fine_. I’ll allow it.”

Hinata scoffs.

Komaeda turns the light on in the bedroom. He wasn’t typically a morning person but…Hinata always put him in a better mood.

True to his word, Hinata was out just a few minutes later.

“Your breakfast is served!” Hinata places a steaming pile of pancakes in front of him covered in syrup and whipped cream.

“That’s a pretty lame thing to say, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda lamented.

“Wh-What? But…ugh, Komaeda!”

“Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“Aha, you’re not wrong!”

Hinata glared at him with stern eyes, handing him a fork, “Just eat the damn food.”

Komaeda laughed at him, but did as asked.

“Wow,” Komaeda couldn’t fight a smile, “It’s great, even if it is burnt! I don't really enjoy overly sweet things anyway. Did you remember and do this on purpose? Just as I’d expect from someone like you!”

“Thanks, but no, it was an accident.”

“Really the fact that you would gift absolutely worthless garbage like me something like this—“

“Komaeda.”

“What I’m trying to say is thank you,” Komaeda laughed.

“Well,” Hinata smiled at him, and god it still made him so happy what did he did do to deserve—

“Komaeda?”

“Sorry. I make even the little stuff hard don’t I?” It was meant to come out as a joke but he couldn’t stop his voice from wavering.

Hinata's face went just a bit softer, “Well, they say everything worthwhile in life comes with hard work, right?”

Komaeda looked at him. He was so good, too good. He wanted to cry into his shoulder, thank him, apologize for being the worthless waste of space he was. 

He didn’t think Hinata would like that, though.

“Hinata-kun...that’s pretty cheesy.”

“You are a totally asshole sometimes, Komaeda.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, but,” Hinata sighed, “I guess so am I.”

“I don’t think so,” Komaeda hummed, “I think Hinata-kun is very kind.”

“That’s an opinion, I guess. You’ve got weird taste.”

“Well, you like me, so I think you’ve got pretty weird taste too.”

“True,” Hinata stands up, “One second.”

Komaeda raises his voice, “Getting the antidote for my food. You clearly poisoned it.”

“Yeah sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

When Hinata returns he places a single candle onto the pancake, and lights it. Face notably red, and starts to sing, “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nagito, happy birthday to you…”

Komaeda wants to joke about him being the Ultimate singer, but is just a bit too choked up, “I-I…”

“You can talk about how awful you are, but I know I’m not the easiest either, especially when I’m in my…moods.”

“I would be bored too if I were you, being as amazing as you are.”

“Don't. I know I’m not reasonable a lot of the time. You don’t have to spare me. Just, thank you.”

Komaeda sniffled, “That was _really_ cheesy.”

“I’m in love with you, I think I’m allowed to be a bit cheesy.”

“I guess,” Komaeda laughed just a bit breathlessly, “I love you too.”

“Glad to hear it”

“Jerk.”

“Maybe. Hey?"

“Yeah?"

“Happy Birthday Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the absolute love of my life Komaeda Nagito and no one else. I just managed to post this in time for the national holiday that is his birthday.
> 
> (Sorry for the shameless fluff I just really love Komaeda--)


End file.
